


just a flesh wound

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, ffxvsmallsecretsanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Nyx is injured in battle but he doesn’t regret saving his Captain's life. He's inclined to fix the wounds he received himself.





	just a flesh wound

**Author's Note:**

> To: [Stunninglyignis](https://stunninglyignis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here's your ffxvsmallsecretsanta gift!
> 
> Enjoy~!

“Let me help you.”

“Go away, I got this.” Nyx brings the bowl of warm water to his left and dips the towel in. He wrings the liquid out before taking the cloth over his left shoulder, cleaning the wound and dirt around it. He hisses at the stinging feeling, knowing he would have to stitch himself and somehow work on his back. The gashes he received was a mistake on his part but the thing is, it was worth it. He saved the captain and made it out safely.

“You won’t be able to reach with that injury.” Drautos answers and takes a seat behind Nyx. He rolls his sleeves and extends his hand out. “Give me the towel.”

“It’s fine. I can handle it myself.” Nyx resumes dipping the towel back into the bowl and squeezes the red out but Drautos snatches it away from him.

“Oi.” Nyx whips his head but the sudden pain flares in him. “Fuckin’ hell...”

“This isn’t up for discussion. Not when you decided to throw your life away for me. It is not what I taught you and the Glaives,” Drautos replies in a stern tone, his eyes narrow in all seriousness and starts on Nyx’s back.

“Six!” Nyx cringes. “Be gentle!”

“You’re just sensitive.”

“Don’t be a dick…” Nyx grumbles, playing with the black bands in his hair as a distraction.

“Apologies.” The remark comes out sincere.

The silence extends between them for some time as Drautos cleans each laceration. Every movement is steady and careful, there isn’t a rush as the blood is cleared away.

“It’s not like I wanted to kill myself.” Nyx breaks out tiredly, his shoulders deflate while his posture seems defeated. He stares at the bowl and sees his reflection in it. “It just sorta happened.”

Drautos remains quiet, opening the medical kit for supplies.

“I didn’t have time to think.” Nyx grimaces at the sudden prick. “In that moment, I saw and I knew that without a doubt, I wanted to save you. Call me a fool but I’d blame myself if you…” He swallows. “Died.”

There’s a snip of the suture, and Nyx sees the fine handiwork. It’s good.

“I’m not suicidal.” Nyx chuckles.

“No. You’re not.” Drautos moves onto Nyx’s back and opens a small container, he scoops a fair amount on his finger and applies the salve.

A sigh of relief, Nyx relaxes under Drautos’ fingers. He begins remembering the fear in his heart, the sudden surge of energy as he threw his weapon as hard as he could before flying straight to the Captain’s location. The surprise, the storm circulating in those steel eyes, and Nyx remembers pain.

“Reckless behavior, nonetheless.” The bandages are taken from the white box. Drautos unrolls a length long enough before covering the marks and bringing it around and around Nyx’s front. “But you have my thanks.” As he finishes, the hand stays on Nyx’s back warm and inviting and guides itself over his spine.

Nyx turns around and faces Drautos with a gentle smile. “I know you’re not much for words, but I’ll accept your thanks wholeheartedly and more.” He leans forward, his left hand taking Drautos’ into his own, their fingers curl and lips touch until they both lose themselves in the honest heat.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
